Do you wanna conquer Midgard?
by AmoraLimeDragon
Summary: Loki's version of 'Do you wanna build a snowman'. Why let Thor sing all the songs? NOW WITH NEW LET IT GO AND REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE BONUS CHAPTERS!
1. Do you wanna conquer Midgard?

**So my best friend and me (screw you grammar) got this idea the other day. There's a few of these where Thor sings to Loki, so we were like what if it was the other way round?**

 **Sorry if it's not very good, my song writing skills need some work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Do you wanna build a snowman or Marvel.**

* * *

 _Loki singing to Thor:_

Do you wanna conquer Midgard?

Come on lets go invade

We never team up anymore

Come out the door

Today is the day

I've gathered Asgard's armies

They're ready to go

Please will you just come on

Do you wanna conquer Midgard?

It doesn't have to be Midgard

 _Thor:_

Go back to your cell Loki

 _Loki:_

Okay, fine

 _Loki:_

Do you wanna conquer Midgard?

Or enslave the avengers?

Even though they like you

Their deaths are overdue

Let's beat them into the floor

(Doesn't it sound great?!)

It gets a little boring

All these golden rooms

Just plotting my brilliant revenge

 _Loki:_

Thor?

I tried to conquer Midgard

And they just beat me up

They say I'm evil, just because I'm blue

I don't know what to do, just let me in

You're my only brother

Always there for me

What am I supposed to do?

I don't wanna conquer Midgard . . .

* * *

 **Sing and Review**


	2. Let it go

**OK, so I was gonna leave this as just the one song but I was asked if I would do any more by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon and long story short I wrote this. So kudos to** **Mew Sakura the Cyniclon as this chapter wouldn't exits without them. So even though the other song didn't have a place in the Marvel timeline, this one does and is set right after the Avengers when Thor takes Loki back to Asgard and is what Loki is thinking/singing at the time. I know it sounds weird, just go with it.**

 **I don't own Marvel or Disney (but you probably didn't need to know that)**

* * *

The gold gleams bright in Asgard tonight

The only dark spot being me

A kingdom of success and honour and I can never be the king

Midgard is burning because of the monster I am inside

I didn't want to rule, but I had to lie

Don't let them in, don't let them see

I'm not the good prince I always had to be

Conceal. Don't feel

Don't let Thor know

He'll never know . . .

Let it go

Let it go

Why care about them anymore?

Let it go

Let it go

They turned away so I slammed the door

And they won't care

What I say

Let Odin bring it on

His judgement never bothered me anyway

Its funny how great power

Makes everything seem small

And the pain I was made to feel

Will be gone once and for all

It's time too see what I can do

To test their limits and break through

Not good, not bad, just in-between

I'm free

Let it go

Let it go

I'm the god of mischief and lies

Let it go

Let it go

I'll be there when it all dies

And here I'll rule, and here I'll stay

Let Odin bring it on

My magic surges through me waiting to be unbound

I am a force of nature who can burn down the whole town

A new Loki who is free from all chains of the past

I'm never going back

My reign is meant to last

Let it go

Let it go

Thor can continue to mourn

Let it go

Let it go

That old Loki is gone

And here I'll rule, and here I'll stay

Let Odin bring it on

His disappointment never bothered me anyway

* * *

 **Review then sing in shower while anyone else in your house question your sanity**


	3. Reindeers are better than mortals

**So I know I keep saying that this is a complete . . . parody collection? Whatever it is. But I got a review saying that Loki should sing the Reindeers Are Better Than people song to his helmet and I was like "HECK YEAH HE DOES!"**

 **This is a parody of the remixed version that came with the Frozen album though, not the original in the film, I'm pretty sure you can find it on YouTube if you haven't heard it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Loki_

Reindeer are better than mortals

Helmet don't you think that's true?

 _Loki as his helmet_

Yeah, mortals will shoot you,  
And zap you, and smash you  
Every one of them should bow down to you

 _Loki_

Na, na na na na Na, na na na na na na Na, na, na, na, na, Reindeer!  
Na, na na na na Na, na na na na na na Na, na, na, na, na, Reindeer!

But mortals still beat up this Reindeer  
Helmet, you can't say I'm not right

 _Loki as helmet_

Though that was once true,  
They're nowhere near as good as you!

You got me, let's go out and fight!  
Let's fight!  
Show them our godly might!

I'll get that crown and that castle  
One's a trophy, one's meant to bedazzle  
Ruling Asgard dressed like a reindeer  
You make think I'm cruel and deceitful  
But I'll be commanding the Asgardian people  
How's it feel to be beat by a reindeer?!

Na, na, na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Reindeer!

Why am I singing this strange song?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This is probably the last one, but knowing me there's no promises.**

 **Drop a review if you want!**


End file.
